Memorias de Sabaku No Gaara
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: una historia de amor, valentia y heroismo...Sabaku No Gara, Fnal UP!
1. Capitulo 1: Una taza de cafè

**Memorias de Sabaku No Gaara**

Capitulo 1: Una taza de cafè.

Toc, Toc…

- Adelante… – decia el kazekage fastidiado por el dia tan atareado que habia tenido, todo el dia leyendo documentos, firmando tratados, revisando papeles, la verdad era una tarea abrumadora, aburrida, pero el menor de los Sabaku No, tenia a su fiel asistente y mano derecha, Matsuri, quien lo ayudaba, y le encantaba mas que nada en el mundo, ya que era un excelente pretexto para pasar mas tiempo a su lado.

- Gaara-sensei, aquí tiene, nos han enviado los resultados de cada uno los aspirantes de tsuna de los examenes chunin en konoha.

Era ya pasada la media noche y aun estaban ahí Gaara y Matsuri, ella clasificaba y ordenaba los documentos para después darselos al pelirrojo para firmarlos. Después de firmar un tratado, dejo la pluma a un lado y echo su cabeza para atrás en señal de cansancio cerrando los ojos por un instante.

-… Matsuri, ya puedes irte a tu casa, yo lo terminare…- era evinte que el kazekage estaba exhausto y fastidiado, después de todo apenas estaba empezando a sentir cansancio y a saber lo que era el sueño, hacia apenas unas semanas que Akatsuki extrajera al shukaku del interior de Gaara.

- No… hum... yo quiero quedarme aquí con usted Gaara-sensei, P..para ayudarle con su trabajo claro!...- esto ultimo lo dijo un poco asustada, sin darse cuenta penso en voz alta..

- Después de todo no tengo a nadie que me espere en casa– dijo la castaña con una gran sonrrisa, Gaara se levanto de su escritorio y se dirigio a matsuri…

- Esta bien, pero con una condicon… - dijo serio.

- hum? – matsuri se extraño un poco.

- Que traigas un poco de cafè.

- hai! - Dijo feliz matsuri con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

Gaara volvio a tomar asiento en su escritorio, y se puso a pensar en como era el antes de conocer a Naruto Uzumaki, en como su odio y sed de sangre se apoderaban de su ser, cuando solo se amaba a si mismo, que solo se sentia vivo tomando la vida de las demas personas que estaban a su alrededor, cuando no conocia los lazos que unen a las personas, el siemplemente no los tenia, pero que gracias a el estaba empezando a sentirlos, los lazos fraternos, el cariño de sus hermanos, la amistad, su gran union con Naruto, todo eso era algo nuevo para el, pero aun asi sentia que algo faltaba, algo que si lo descubria, seria totalmente feliz, toco el kanji de su frente, " ¿amor? " se pregunto, pero si pensar ya en nada mas, siguió con lo suyo.

Matsuri por su perte salio corriendo por los pasillos del palacio, hacia la cocina que tenian ahí, preparo una jarra con café, la puso en una charola, después puso dos tazar junto con azucar y crema, ademas de unos ricos bocadillos, salio de ahí y se dirigio de vuelta a la oficina, y caminando pensaba en lo feliz que le hacia estar mas tiempo con Gaara, su corazon se aceleraba con cada paso que daba para aproximarse mas a el, y la verdad era que ella lo amaba con toda su alma, amaba sus ojos aquamarin enmarcados de negro, tan seductores y penetrantes, su pelo rojo fuego tan revelde y a la ves tan lindo, su aroma por el cual se derretia, su porte tan serio y su personalidad tan inensa, realmente la traia locamente enamorada, y tambien aparte de eso habia una tristeza que lo acompañaba a cada paso y una soledad abrumadora, ella siempre se preguntaba en que hacer para que no se sintiera asi, por eso ella siempre procuraba estar siempre a su lado, estar todo el tiempo con el, para que la notara, que se diera cuenta de ella siempre esta ahí para el.

Caminando hacia la oficina noto que habia olvidado cerrar la puerta cuando salio, asi que solo entro y se quedo pasmada y a la vez le enternecio ver aquella escena, el kazekage se habia quedado profundamente dormido sobre su escritorio, aun la pluma aun en la mano, su cabeza aplastaba los papeles desordenados del escritorio y la otra mano bajo su blanco rostro, Matsuri dejo su charola en la mesa de al lado, fue por una manta en una gaveta y la puso sobre la ancha espalda del kazekage, después de eso, tomo una taza de café y salio un momento al balcon, no queria despertarlo, se veia tan lindo, se sento en una banquita y se qudo mirando la luna llena por mucho tiempo, ya entendia porque a gaara le agradaba tanto estar ahí toda la noche, después de un rato, ella tambien callo rendida por el sueño, pero a la mañana siguente amanecio en su cama, se levanto como resorte y se quedo pensando en que fue lo que habia hecho la noche anterior cuando volteo al lado noto un pedaso de hoja encima de la mesita de lampara:

" Gracias por la manta… Sabaku No Gaara"

Al leer esto no pudo evitar sonrrojarse, "Gaara-sensei" dijo levantando un gran suspiro….

* * *

**Bueno este es mi segundo fanfic, pero no se descesperen, voi a subir mas capitulos, y espero sus reviews plis!!!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Curando heridas

Capitulo 2:

Después del gran suspiro, reacciono y se dio un baño, para empezar un nuevo dia, fue donde el kazekage a hacer su rutina de siempre, fue nuy temprano a entrenar en el patio de entrenamientos de Suna, el cuel era inmenso, tenia innumerables obstáculos, troncos semejantes a una figuras humanas, trampas por donde quiera, ella en verdad habia mejorado bastante en muchos aspectos, sus reflejos, y sus tiros con el "youhiou" aunque para esto era bastante asustadiza, aunque Gaara le habia enseñado a no tener miedo, no podia dejarlo atras tan facil, y pensando en esto intento otro tiro, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que fallaria, la punta del arma pego en el madero lo cual hizo mandarlo por los aires, dirigiendose como bala hacia la kunoichi, ella reacciono tarde y como consecuencia le rozo en el brazo haciendole una herida la cual no tardo en sangrar, ella estaba en el suelo doliendose cuando sintio que algo la levantaba lentamente del suelo, la arena de Gaara la puso de pie mientras el se aproximaba a ella.

- Matsuri… estas bien? – preguntaba mientras veia su brazo mal herido.

- H…hai!, yo solo… fui un poco descuidada - y un color rosado le llenaba las mejillas.

- vamos a mi oficina- eso sono mas bien como una orden helida.

- Hai.

En la oficina Matsuri se sento en el escritorio por ordenes del kasekage, mientras sacaba un botiquín medico de un cajon.

- Gaara-sensei usted no necesita un botiquin, - decia la chica con extrañeza, ya que nadie podia tocar al kazekage a manos que el lo consintiera, era muy difícil o mas bien imposible que alguien lo pudiera lastimar.

- Pero tu si – decia mientras limpiaba la sangre del brazo de la kunoichi, casi al mismo tiempo dirigio si intensa mirada a los ojos de Matsuri, quien desvio su mirada al instante sonrojándose aun mas.

El seguia limpiandola, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia una cortada en su mejilla, desvio su mano y toco su rostro para curalrla, estaban tan cerca como jamas lo habian estado, que hasta el se percato de que se sonrojaba aun mas, y al mirarla a los ojos se dio cuenta de que jamas habia hecho esto por nadie, la miraba fijamente mientras aun tocaba su mejilla, ahí fue cuando sintio algo tan calido en su pecho, y algo que se movia en su estomago, pero esta ves no estaba el shukaku , era algo mucho mas hermoso pero aun no descubria lo que era.

Cuando este termino de curar a matsuri, se paro del escritorio quedando justo en frente de el, y un tanto decidida se paro de puntitas y se atrevio a darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, Gaara se quedo petrificado ante aquella accion, jamas habia sentido algo tan calido en su mejilla de porcelana, que no supo que decir, jamas nadie lo habia besado, su corazon dio un vuelco inesperado, que era ese sentimimento que florecia? ….

- A…arigato, hasta… ma..ñana, Gaara-sensei. – dijo apenada y salio corriendo de ahí.

El por su parde solo se dejo caer en el sillon del escritorio, no podia pensar en otra cosa, toda la noche que la paso en el tejado solo penso en aquel momento, mientras tocaba su impecable rostro, * Matsuri* pensaba en ella, su corazon se aceleraba cada ves que oia su nombre en su cabeza.

Bajo del techo hacia su oficina y en su escritorio encontro un pedaso de hoja:

" Gracias por todo Gaara-sensei…. Matsuri."

*Matsuri* decia mientras sus verdes ojos miraban la luna de Suna.


	3. Caputulo 3: Una noticia inesperada

Capitulo 3: Una noticia inesperada

…- Que es esto que siento? Porque ahora? – repreguntaba el confundido kazekage, mientras se tocaba su pecho, donde estaba su corazòn, pero esta vez no seria porque le doliera, esta vez era diferente, era algo calido, y que se sentia bien, pero a la vez era como una angustia seguido de un terrible palpitar rapido que lo sacudia, pero que realmente le intrigaba saber que era lo que estaba pasando con el.

Ya en su casa, Matsuri estaba tirada en la cama, soñando despierta…

- Bese al mismisimo kazekage! Pero cono fue que me atrevi?! -Pero fue como un sueño hecho realidad – "su mejilla es tan suabe" pensaba mientras abrazaba a su almohada con fuerza.

---------

Esa misma noche Baki llego de sorpresa, apunto de desmallarse por tanto correr, tenia una cara de preocupación y angustia..

- Rapido! Kazekage-Sama!!!

- Que sucede?! -Pregunto Gaara con exaltación.

- La prisión! Se han escapado varios criminales de la prisión! – decia el pobre de Baki sin aliento.

- Envia de inmediato a un escuadron a interceptarlos, pero antes que vengan aqui! – dijo el kazekage en una forma mas seria.

- Hai Gaara-Sama!

----

Una mano tocaba una puerta con desesperación y en forma brusca,

-TOC, TOC!.... – era un ninja de Suna.

- Quien es a esta ho-… Kiraku-kun! – al ver la cara de su compañero de equipo de inmediato supo que no eran buenas noticias..

- Matsuri-chan! Rapido, iremos a una mision, vamos…

- H..hai!

- En media hora en la oficina del kazekage..

- Gaara-sensei.. - penso un tanto preocupada.

De inmediato se puso su ropa para ir a misiones, alisto una porta shurikens y otra con kunais, salio de casa en rumbo hacia el palacio de Suna. Ya ahí estaba el escuadron listo para partir, la kunoichi estaba entre los chicos, ella era la unica mujer del grupo, cuando de repente aparecio el kazekage, todos hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto…

- No ay tiempo para reverencias, escuchen bien lo que les voy a decir: Deven capturarlos, y traerlos de regreso, ya sea vivos… o muertos. – decia Gaara con un semblante frio y monotono tipico en el, lo cual asusto un poco a Matsuri.

- Partiran en 15 minutos, ahora VALLAN!

- Hai kasekague-Sama!!! - * unísono*.

Salian todos los ninjas, pero Gaara tomo del hombro a Matsuri, haciendole saber que esperara un poco.

- Matsuri…. – decia el pelirrojo con alog de angustie en su mirada.

- Si? Gaara-sensei?

- Esta mision puede volverse peligrosa, asi que espero que no olvides todo lo que haz aprendido, y si ocurre algo solo- *corto Matsuri*

- Estare bien Gaara-sensei…- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- No lo decepcionaré.

- Bien, eso espero… y… toma..

- Hum?? Que e—

- No lo habras hasta que salgas de la aldea.

- H..hai!

- Ahora ve.

La kunoichi salio de la oficina con el pedaso de hoja que le habia dado Gaara, corriendo con los demas se alejaron de Suna para perderse de la vista entre el desierto.

Gaara solo se quedo mirando por la ventana algo preocupado e impotente, el no podia ir, su aldea lo necesitaba, Temari estaba de embajadora en Konoha , y Kankuro estaba en otra mision con su escuadron de marionetistas en la aldea escondida entre la hierba.

Baki se quedo ahí y mirando a Gaara noto que estaba un poco preocupado.

- Ella estara bien Gaara..

Parecia como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, lo que hizo voltearse hacia el y mirarlo con algo de asombre, no tenia sentido negarlo, asi que no le respondio nada.

- Después de todo el mismo kasekage fue su sensei, te aseguro que estara bien.

- lo se… - dijo Gaara volviendose hacia la ventana de muevo.

Mientras tanto caminando hacia el bosque Matsuri saco el pedaso de hoja y lo abrio:

" Debes regresar, debes estar bien… Sabaku no Gaara. P.D.: Es una orden"

Pareciera como si se hubiera convertido en una espacie de rito, que a ambos llos llenaba, y que sin querer iban expresando poco a poco sus sentimientos.

- Gaara-sensei!! – decia mientras miraba la luna abrazando la hojita con devocion – No lo descepiconare! Se lo juro!...

Decia mientras todos se encaminaban hacia el bosque perdiendose entre la noche.


	4. Capitulo 4: Valentia

Quiero dedicar este fanfic a mi gran amiga Linaspao n_n

Capitulo 4: Valentía.

En la ya caída madrugada, los shionobis hacían su estrategia, para enfrentar a los criminales, en total eran 5 los ninjas de Suna, hacían una pequeña fogata mientras dialogaban y se ponían de acuerdo, estaban en medio del bosque, pero lo que no sabían era de la silenciosa emboscada que se avecinaba en contra de ellos, estaban todos reunidos en grupo pero Matsuri oyó un pequeño ruido, como cuando re pompe una rama en el suelo…

- Parece que no estamos solos… - dijo el líder.

Todos se pusieron en alerta, hasta que un kunai con papel bomba rompió el silencio de la noche, una gran explosión hizo que los shinobis se dispersaran por el lugar escondiéndose de inmediato por el oscuro bosque, ahí se quedaron escondidos cuando de repente una figura conocida por los shinobis de Suna, salio de entre las sombras.

- Shiruku… pero que hace el aquí? Pensaba Nimaki, el lider del grupo.

- Acaso ha venido a ayudar? – pregunto extrañada Matsuri.

- No… algo anda mal aquí. – dijo algo preocupado el chico.

Shiruku había traicionado a la aldea, era quien vigilaba la prisión, nadie sabia el porque, pero algo era seguro… ese era uno de los mejores ninjas de elite de Suna, era casi tan bueno como kakashi-sensei…

- Acaben con estos niños… - dijo el traidor.

- hai! Shiraku-sama…

- Matsuri y los otros se quedaron con un rostro totalmente expresivo mientras una gota de sudor frío le rodaba por el rostro. Esa misión de había convertido en una rango A.

- * Sama??* - pensaba Mastsuri ya que ese rango solo le pertenecía al kazekage, - Pero porque? …. Decía mientras una ráfaga de cunáis y shurikens rompían el viento, estos tipos de la prisión tenían la habilidad de controlar sus armas con un especie de jutsu mental, como Yashsamaru, ella los vio venir…

- Cuidado!!!!.... – grito la chica agachándose de inmediato.

- Aaaaahhhh!!! – se oyeron unos ahogados gritos y al instante cayeron muertos 2 de los ninjas de Suna.

Matsuri se aterrorizo y se quedo ahí escondida en un arbusto, estaba muy asustada viendo los cuerpos fríos e inertes de sus compañeros, y una lagrima le rodaba por el rostro… no podía olvidar aquella vez, sus padres muertos en frente de ella, esa imagen en su cabeza no la dejaba, estaba paralizada por el miedo, con sus manos tapándose los oídos, "…padre…madre…" pensaba la pobre de Matsuri, pero después se toco el pecho, donde había guardado el papel que le dio su sesnei.

- Gaara-sensei…- de repente seco sus lagrimas y se puso de pie, - yo se lo prometí a Gaara-sensei, va a estar orgulloso de mi…

Saco su jouhiou y empezó a hacer círculos en el aire, repeliendo las armas, esta vez no iba a fallar.

- No fallare, no fallare!!! Grito mientras lanzaba su arma, y logro detener a uno de los criminales, mientras Nimaki lo paralizaba con sus agujas envenenadas, ya era uno menos, ella se lleno de valor y salio a luchar al lado de sus compañeros utilizando su agilidad y su puntería, se había convertido en una excelente kunoichi, los 2 shinobis que quedaban luchaban con el ultimo de los criminales, era el mas fuerte y grande de todos, parecía estar bajo control, pero Matsuri se percato de que faltaba uno… Shikaru.

- Yo ire por el!!! Dijo la chica quien se alejo corriendo tras el.

- mate!!! Grito kikaru intento salir tras ella, pero una figura grande y con mucha fuerza le impidió el paso.

- Yo soy tu oponente niño! – ese molesto tipo no dejaba de contraatacar, era demasiado fuerte, su chakra parecia infinito, y utilizaba jutsus extraños, haciendo una posición de manos, les lanzo uno que los paralizo de los pies a la cabeza, pero aun estaban consientes, y cuando todo parecía perdido, que iban a morir en manos de el una gran avalancha de arena se interpuso entre ellos…

- Kazekage-sama! – gritaron unísono con gran alivio.

- Saba kyu!!! Grito gaara y de un simple movimiento de manos lo condeno a su muerte segura.

- kazekage-sama! Como nos encontro? - Decían mientras eran atendidos por el equipo medico….

…**.FlashBack……**

Horas después de que el equipo partiera en la búsqueda de los criminales, el kazekage estaba meditando en su oficina, cuando Baki entro cargando a un ninja mal herido, era una de los guardias que custodian las puertas de la entrada de Suna.

- Gaara-sama! Lo encontramos a as afueras de la aldea.

- Ka…kazekage-s...sama…shikaru.. nos ha traicionado…el lidera a esos criminales… los ayudo a escapar…

- ¡¡¡¿nani?!!! Dijo gaara sobre exaltado. *Hay que sacarlos de ahí rapido… Matsuri!* pensaba….

**.... Fin FlashBack……**

Gaara de inmediato se percato de algo andaba mal, alguien faltaba…

- Donde esta Matsuri?!

- Al norte, fue tras shikaru, i…intentamos detenerla pero..-

Sin mas fue corriendo donde matsuri, su respiración era mas agitada, su corazon se acelñeraba mas de lo normal, algo le preocupaba, "Matsuri" "Matsuri" "donde estas"………..


	5. Capitulo 5: La verdad oculta

De nuevo este capitulo va para mi hermanita Linaspao…

**Capitulo 5: La verdad oculta.**

El silencio se apoderaba del bosque, mientras la oscuridad se hacia mas profunda, la noche parecía algo tranquila, el viento soplaba apaciguadoramente, pero 2 kunais acabarían con la paz que hacia apenas unos segundos se podía respirar.

- ¡Entrégate ahora! - gritaba una chica castaña mientras sus armas se incrustaban en una rama justo cuando Shiraku pisaría, haciéndolo detenerse al instante quedando justo frente a Matsuri.

- ¡Entrégate en el nombre del Kazekage! – Matsuri tenia una seguridad al decir esas palabras que ya no sentía miedo alguno, estaba decidida a hacer sentir orgulloso a su amado sensei.

- ¡Ja! Y quien me va a detener, ¿una niñita como tu? – decia burlándose de la kunoichi, ella tenía una cara de seguridad que casi nunca mostraba… lo cual hizo que Shiraku dijera:

- Parase que haz mejorado… Matsuri.

La expresión de la chica volvió a cambiar al oír estas palabras a una de incertidumbre.

- ¿C…como sabes mi nombre? – dijo la castaña algo confundida.

- Oh! Vamos, no me digas que no me recuerdas… - dijo en un tono cínico.

- ¿N…nani? – Pregunto Matsuri, - ¿De que hablas?..

- ¡Ah! Si claro, pero como vas a recordarme, creo que tus padres muriéndose enfrente de ti, distrajeron tu atención, ha de ser algo traumático, ¿no Matsuri?...

Su expresión cambio a una de horror, ¿el era el monstruo que había hecho tal….masacre? ¿Fue el quien había matado a sus padres?... si… ahora lo recordaba… en su mente vio aquella desgarradora escena, al fondo, estaba el, junto con sus subordinados, masacrando a aquella inocente, sus piernas temblaban por el shock que provocaron aquellas frías y cínicas palabras, cayo desplomada de rodillas as suelo con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ….¿Fuiste tu? Decía la estupefacta chica con la mirada perdida, - ¿Tú me quitaste a mis padres?...

- Si bueno, no quiero presumir, no lo hice yo solo, pero creo que aquellos idiotas han sido capturados… ahhh… bueno… creo que tendré que capturar el trabajo que no termine aquel día…- mientras levantaba los shurikens y kunais y los mantenía en el aire con su jutsu.

Matsuri aun en el suelo, levanto su mirada hacia Shiraku, se puso en pie y saco un kunai de su bolso trasero, se puso en guardia dispuesta a pelear, estaba tan furiosa y decidida a acabar con el, a vengar a sus padres que sin mas que su coraje salio corriendo hacia el, Shiraku con un simple movimiento de manos lazo un arsenal completo de armas, Matsuri esquivo algunos ataques pero otros mas certeros la hirieron de gravedad rozando sus brazos, piernas, uno le paso en la mejilla, y sus costados estaban llenos de cortadas, pero a ella no le importaba el dolor mas bien no lo sentía en ese instante, y cuando paso esa barrera de kunais, logro acertar una serie de patadas y golpes en el rostro de Shiraku que lo dejaron sangrando por un momento, pero el era mucho mas ágil y fuerte, reapareció y volvió a aparecer detrás de la chica, golpeándola con fuerza haciéndola caer al suelo, se volteo e intento levantarse pero estaba herida, sangrando y exhausta, el puso su pie en su estomago y saco un kiunai y con su justu lo puso en el cuello de Matsuri…

- Parece que es el fin…. – dijo Shiraku.

Masturi cerro los ojos esperando lo peor… pero de repente un brazo de arena tomo del cuello de Shiraku levantándolo por el aire y estrellándolo nuevamente, cuando la kunoichi abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver a su sensei, estaba furioso como nunca en mucho tiempo, una maza densa de arena envolvió por completo al tipo aprisionándolo en un árbol….

-¡G...Gaara-sensei! – grito Matsuri con alivio.

- ¿Estas bien?...- dijo el pelirrojo ayudándola a pararse.

- H…Hai…- pero cayo desmayada en los brazos de Gaara, *Matsuri* pensó el Kazekage, mirando a su alumna inconsciente, cuando el escuadrón que estaba atrás de Gaara tomo prisionero a Shiraku…

De camino a Suna venían todos por el desierto…

- ¿D…dónde… estoy? Pensaba la chica, cuando noto que estaba en los brazos del mismísimo Kazekage, * Gaara-sensei* penzaba…lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero volvió a quedarse dormida del cansancio, su nivel de chacra estaba en su límite.

Al día siguiente despertó en su cama del hospital, le dolía la cabeza, tenía vendajes por doquier, ademas de estar adolorida, trato de sentarse pero un quejido de dolor no la dejo…

- No deberías moverte aun…- una gélida voz salio del rincón del cuarto, ahí estaba Gaara de brazos cruzados saliendo de entre las sombras…

- Gaara-sensei, ¿que hace aquí?

- Solo quise pasar a ver como estabas.

El rostro de la chica se ilumino de repente, ella sabia muy bien que el Kazekage estaba muy ocupado y que no tenía tiempo para esas cosas, con los demás ninjas no tenia esas atenciones, era claro que a ella en particular la trataba diferente, y eso hacia que sus mejillas subieran un poco de tono.

- Shiraku estará de por vida en la prisión, no volverá a lastimar a nadie… - dijo el chico mirando fijamente a Matsuri.

- A..arigato, Gaara-sensei – su mirada se sombreo mientras miraba su regazo y un halo de tristeza cubría su mirada.

- Matsuri…. – hablo Gaara mientras tocaba su mano – Si quieres hablar, aquí estoy.

Ella puso una gran sonrisa mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

- Ahora tengo una reunión debido a los recientes sucesos, me tengo que ir.- dijo el Kazekage.

- Hai!

Ella se quedo toda la tarde ahí en el hospital, pensando en la misión, en como descubrió así la verdad acerca de cómo murieron sus padres, en su interior aun sentía un fuerte rencor hacia ese hombre, pero su buen corazón no permitía desearle la muerte, a pesar de que por el estaba sola, así que decidió escaparse y salio por la ventana, camino de noche por las calles de Suna….

**A donde iria Matsuri??? Pues lo verán en el proximo capitulo, ke por cierto sera el fin de esta historia, espero sus reviews plis ok?? Besos! **

**Ahhh! Y besos para mi hermanita Linaspao!!! XD**


	6. Capitulo final: Confesiones

**Capitulo Final: Confesiones…**

Matsuri miro por la ventana del hospital desde su cama, aun no se recuperaba del las heridas que le había propinado Shiraku, pero aun con lo débil que estaba, había algo que la impulsaba a querer irse de ahí, pero seguramente las guardias y las enfermeras del hospital se lo impedirían, así que miro por la ventana entreabierta, se puso de pie y se escabullo en medio de la ya caída noche.

Caminaba silenciosa por las calles de Suna, descalza y solo con sus ropas que le habían puesto en hospital unos shorts y una blusa blanca, con vendas en sus brazos, piernas y una en su cabeza, hacia frió, mientras mas caía la noche en la aldea, mas se hacia densa la neblina del desierto, ella solo se cubría con sus brazos, las calles estaban vacías. Parecía que algo la llamaba….

"¿Quien eres?" "¿pero en que estoy pensando?" "¿Qué me pasa?" "¿Por qué… estoy aquí?"….

Su mente aun estaba algo confundida, ¿seria acaso por los sedantes que le administraron en el hospital?, no lo sabía pero algo la atraía…

"¿Por qué camino hacia estos rumbos?" pensaba mientras se internaba en el cementerio de la aldea, camino y camino hasta que las sombras cubrieron su silueta por completo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Gaara había terminado temprano sus quehaceres como Kazekage, la reunión con los ancianos del consejo, así que decidió ir al hospital a visitar a su alumna, cosa rara en el, ¿porque había cambiado así? Sin darse cuenta crecía una extraña sensación, era… emoción, caminaba por los pasillos del hospital esperando verla de nuevo, pero ¿Por qué?... era algo… bueno, siendo como era el Kazekage así de frió con la gente, porque con ella sentía algo tan diferente, tan calido en su pecho, tocaba su mejilla, recordaba aquel beso… y veía en su mente la notita de Matsuri agradeciéndole por todo, y sin contar que sentía algo extraño en su pecho, era… ¿su corazón?

Abrió la puerta del cuarto, aparto el biombo, pero…. No estaba!..

- Matsuri!... ¿a donde fuiste? – decía Gaara mientras miraba la ventana abierta y el viento ondeaba la cortina.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

A lo lejos se divisaba una pequeña silueta en medio del cementerio se Suna. Matsuri caminaba algo errática estaba buscando algo, algo que ya hacia mucho tiempo no había sido capas de encontrar, o mas bien no quería encontrarlo. Pero había llegado el día que tendría que enfrentar el mirar la tumba de sus padres.

- Padre… Madre…lo siento.

Matsuri estaba de frente ante la tumba de sus padres, se sentía impotente.

- Soy tan débil, porque… ¡porque! – grito mientras se tiraba de rodillas frente su tumba y una lagrima cayo hacia la lapida, justo en centro.

- No he sido capaz de venir a verlos…. Soy una mala hija- decía mientras se apoyaba con sus brazos, solo se oían sus sollozos en el silencio sepulcral del cementerio.

Una mano de repente la toco en su hombro. Ella volteo repentinamente, y algo extrañada de que el Kazekage anduviera por esos rumbos.

- ¡Gaara-sensei! – dijo la chica limpiándose las lagrimas de su rostro. El enseguida le ofreció un pañuelo, ayudándola a levantarse. Ya en pie puso sobre los pequeños hombros de Matsuri una manta, ya que hacia frío, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara un poco, Gaara se dio cuenta de esto, le hizo un poco de gracia, una mueca mas parecida a una sonrisa. Le extendió su brazo y la llevo hacia una banquita que estaba junto a un caminito de graba. Y después de esto se quedaron ahí un tiempo conversando...

- Aquí esta sepultada… mi madre.- dijo el Kazekage, mirando una lapida que estaba mas apartada de las demás. Ella vio la tristeza que despedían sus ojos.

- …Yo jamás había venido aquí antes, siempre me sentí culpable de su muerte…- Dijo el pelirrojo, Matsuri bajo su mirada hacia su regazo y comprendiendo su sentir respondió…

- Nunca pude ser capaz de venir aquí, nunca fui capaz de aceptar que ya no estaban aquí conmigo… creo que aun no quería separarme de ellos. Todo pasó tan rápido en aquel día, que siempre me pregunte si había sido un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla, pero al darme cuenta de que en realidad estaba sola…yo...- -

- Matsuri, tu no estas sola. Me tienes a mí.- dijo Gaara mientras sostenía la pequeña mano de la chica.

Ella se quedo pasmada ante tal respuesta y miro los hermosos ojos aquamarin de Gaara, y sin pensarlo se tiro hacia sus brazos, colgandose su cuello.

El sorprendido chico no supo como reaccionar ante el abrazo de Matsuri, ella por su parte se dio cuente de esto y de inmediato quiso zafarse –

- L…lo siento… no quise…-dijo la sonrojada Matsuri…

- No, no te apartes…- mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza por la cintura.

Ese celestial abrazo duro unos minutos, pero para Matsuri parecía que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, no quería apartarse de su lado jamás, sus ropas olían tan bien, sus fuertes brazos apretaban su frágil cuerpo, se sentía tan segura, pero todo llega a su fin, se separaban lentamente, mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los del otro, el acariciaba su mejilla con dulzura mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo… "¿Matsuri? Con que tú eres quien me hace sentir así, tú eres la que hace que salgan todos estos sentimientos y sensaciones que tenía abandonadas en el rincón mas profundo de mi corazón."

Y así sin previo aviso la tomo del cuello y la beso, con una pasión, dulzura y decisión que a la atónita chica no reacciono, pero sin duda era lo que estaba esperando, cerro sus ojos y lo abrazo, después de un rato, se separaron, el por primera ves mostró una sonrisa sincera, y una mirada mas iluminante que la de antes.

- Matsuri… yo... no se nada de estas cosas, pero quiero saber si lo que siento por ti ahora, es reciproco… quiero decir…--

- Yo también te amo, Gaara-sensei… - dijo la chica sonrojada.

- Humm… entonces así lo llaman…- Dijo el.

Ella solo sonrió, después de todo Gaara tenia algo de humor…

Un fuerte abrazo y un calido beso de los ahora novios se fundieron en la noche, iluminando sus rostros con la luna llena el Kazekage rompió aquel romántico silencio…

- Pues entonces… Te amo… Matsuri.

Fin…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

**Bueno aki esta esta ultima parte de esta historia, creo que me pase de romantica y soñadora, pero quien no kerria ser la novia del kazekague se Suna???… mmm… yo lo seria jejeje 33**

**Plis dejen sus reviews y diganme su opinión, deveria seguir escribiendo??**

**Ah!! Y toda esta historia se la dedico a mi neechan Linaspao! Y tambien kiero agradecerle a: magarasa, Anika-san, Kira del Desierto y a isthareko.**


End file.
